Rebellion
by Leanna24
Summary: This is what I believe really happened to Lyanna stark, and what really happened with regards to Robert's rebellion and Rhaegar's suspected love of her. Please read and comment it's much appreciated, this is my first game of Thrones Fic I hope that somebody likes it ;P.
1. Harrenhall

**Okay so I just happen to be one of the world's biggest Game Of Thrones fans ever ! And the show even has a character of my namesake how great !? So I decided that due to a flash if inspiration I would write something about the great Lyanna Stark, this is how I think her story should have played out, any comments will be well appreciated folks ;D**

**Love y'all xxx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lyanna.<span>**

The North was always cold but on this night it seemed to be quite literally frozen, even though she was in the Riverlands, Harrenhall was cruel. The tears running down Lyanna's face seemed to turn to ice as they stream down her cheeks trying to immortalise her pain. She would have to run, she would have to force herself to look to Maidenpool and find a boat to carry her off to some land unknown to her, but she couldn't move. She couldn't find it in her young heart to look away from the stronghold but she did not see it anymore, she saw Winterfell her home: stone towers, walls and wooden stables that had been her entire life, that held her family so close to her all of her years and now would hold them so far, the gates of her home were closed to her now, she had to run. She just couldn't tear her eyes away. It was left to the young Howland Reed, the boy that she had helped on that fateful day to pull on the small horses tattered reigns.

"All'l be well m'lady." He tried to assure her, but even he didn't know why they were running. He knew that he had to leave the king himself wanted his head but when she had asked to join him he was left bewildered. "Which way'll you be travelling ?"

"We should go to a harbour I believe that Maidenpool will be closest ?" She looked away then, she steeled herself for the journey ahead.

"Is that the best choice m'lady, in your current position, I mean no offence but I do believe that we should travel North, at least then if anything should happen m'lady will be in her own lands where nothing bad should befall her, you are well loved and the Kingsroad is a safer path."

She shook her head, "Call me Anna, from here to the time we reach our destination it will not be safe to call me a Stark, if I have to dress like this and ride this poor little horse then I shouldn't blow it all because I'm called a lady. But alas you are right we shall travel to Whiteharbour, the Seat of house Manderly there we I should find safer passage, you can trust a Northman to his word." She smiled then but inside she was screaming to just turn back, she would be forgiven, but she knew that she had to make it forward, her final destination would not be the bed of that Baratheon, she had admitted to Ned why not hours before, the thought of him almost made her want to cry again. "Tell me of your home Howland."

"Aye m'l... Anna." And for a time she thought that they could actually succeed, hidden in plain sight on the kings road. A foolish notion.

By morning she knew that she would be found missing and the alarm would be sounded, her father would stay calm hiding the fury inside while Brandon would return from his way to Riverrun, Ned would be distraught along with Benjen and she could do nothing to put their minds at ease, they would each have a different view on her appearance but poor Ned would always be closer to the truth he knew her better than any. He may even blame himself, he would of course put some of the blame in his best friend.

So she travelled North, the direction of her home which she so desperately wanted to run to but couldn't. The temptation was suffocating.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Tourney.<span>**

It was a warm day, such that Lyanna had never experienced before she had never travelled so far South and was incredible exited at the idea but part of her dreaded it. She was here to amuse Robert she knew, a piece of the game soon to become his proper and for love of her father she would do it she knew, she hated even herself because of the fact.

It was midday when Lyanna saw the first real excitement, dressed in her finery she grasp the hilt of a tourney sword and ran to the commotion leaving a speechless Brandon behind. There she found a small boy,a Crannogman being bullied by three young squires, none older than fifteen-years-old.

She roared "That's my father's man you're kicking" and attacked them with the tourney sword.

The bullies scattered and Lyanna "the she-wolf" as she was rightly named took the injured man back to her tent. She cleaned his wounds and bound them with linen. Then she introduced the guest to her brothers. Reed became a fast friend and she convinced him to join them at the feast marking the start of the tournament. She insisted that he was highborn and had as much right to attend as anyone. She was not easy to refuse. Benjen found a suitable garb for Reed, that night he ate and drank with the Starks. During the feast Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, a noted musician, performed a sad and beautiful song that made Lyanna weep; when Benjen teased her for crying, she poured wine over his head. She was soon forgiven and all 5 youngsters were in fits of laugher when Lyanna recognised the three bullies, one serving a pitchfork knight, one serving a porcupine, and the last boy serving a knight of two towers . She pointed them out to her brothers. Benjen volunteered to find armor for Reed, in case the crannogman wished to challenge them. Reed slept in the tent of Eddard that night.

During the first two days of the tournament, the porcupine knight, pitchfork knight, and the knight of the two towers each won a place among the champions. But then the Knight of the Laughing Tree challenged and defeated all three of them, winning custody over their horses and armour. When the defeated trio sought to ransom back their former property, the Knight declared his terms: that they ought to teach their squires honor. The trio proceeded to chastise their squires sharply.

The Knight attracted unwanted attention. Robert Baratheon Lyanna's pigheaded betrothed and Richard Lonmouth were determined to unmask him, while Aerys II Targaryen was certain that the man was his enemy. By the next morning, the Knight disappeared. An angry Aerys sent Rhaegar to search for the vanished Knight, but only the shield of the Knight could be went on to win the tournament and shocked all present by passing over his wife to crown Lyanna, then already betrothed to Robert Baratheon, as queen of love and beauty. Lyanna had blushed and been speechless when he turned and rode away after stealing a kiss on her small had, he had winked at her and smirked she recalled. It had taken her a while to come back to her senses and notice that every eye was on her including not only Princess Elia Rhaegar's frail but pretty wife but all Robert whom was obviously extremely angry. She looked helplessly to Brandon who just put an arm over her shoulders and lead her back to the privacy of their tent hiding her from the malice filled gazes of jealous women and looks of disgust from others. The rumours started here were sure to soil her reputation.

It was later that night when she overheard Robert speaking to a man she did not know about their plans. They would have revenge, they would use her. She had to run, not to protect herself but to protect everybody she had ever known and loved and countess others who would suffer heedlessly so Robert could feel a man. She could not marry that fool.


	2. Memories

**Memories .**

_"Ned get out !" Lyanna screamed at her brother throwing a decorative cushion at the door where he cowered._

_"I'm sorry Lyanna, he made me do it, blame Brandon not me i'm innocent I swear." He pleaded from behind his large wooden shield, she was known for her temper._

_"Innocent, how are you innocent ?" She released another missile narrowly missing his head, she was fast running out of cushions and soon would resort to hitting his head with the door she_ smiled_ to herself at the thought. "Don't answer that Ned you know that you are not innocent and you can't even give me a proper apology !"_

_"I'm really, sincerely sorry dear sister." He emerged from his safe haven and smiled at her sheepishly, of course she would forgive him she always did._

_"Don't call me 'dear'." She sighed finishing with a voice imitating a their mother. Both laughed._

_That morning was one of many like it in the Stark household, Winterfell was always full of people all of which could her the siblings arguing at one thing or another, they were not discreet. On this particular occasion the eldest Brandon had convinced Ned to help him, of corse Eddard had confessed of their crime soon enough, release Lyanna's filly into the Godswood, it had taken days to scope the wood and a lot of men to finally find her, she was safely returned but Lyanna had been worried sick, she loved the animal and when she found out that it was her brothers who had caused her all that worry she knew that she must get revenge and wasn't that a dish best served cold ? Well as it turns out she couldn't wait, so just two weeks later when Brandon was heading out for a ride to the smaller villages with their father Rickard, his first outing of importance grooming him to become lord of Winterfell she got that revenge._

_Lyanna waited until nobody was paying any heed to Brandons fully tacked horse before she slowly moved in to loosen the saddle, not too much so that he would notice before the payback would be fully served, she loosened it just enough so that it would take a while before he would ultimately make a 'slip up' in front of his people and she knew that he was very conscious of his image, too cruel ... maybe but it was too late to take it back when the horse was lead to him and she had to say her goodbyes to them._

_She managed not to smile as they mounted and left, she would hear of it later she was sure._

_"What are you smiling at." Curious Benjen asked,_

_"Wait and see." was her only reply._

_"Oh no ..." He grimaced hoping that she had not gone too far this time, she had a tendency to do so._

_It was two days before they had any word of their father's party, a week before schedule. Brandon was brought home still sulking and with a fractured arm and the maester thought, several bruised ribs. Brandon had made it through the first village and into the next still seated before he tried to show off for some passing girls swinging low in the saddle to grab a bunch of flowers. The problem was he never swung back up he "fell flat on his ass." All of the men said laughing._

_Lyanna eventually owned up to her crimes when she discovered that one of the stable hands was about to lose his position and be left penniless out in the cold, as Ned has said, he was probably just trying to make her feel guilty and it worked. She ran to her father and begged to spare the boy, she was kind at heart. Her father had scolded her but she heard him laughing when she left the room to gland apologise to Brandon._

_Lyanna missed that, the old days when she could get muddy and laugh with her brothers. She was thinking back on that one occasion when she was meant to be doing her needlework, only coming back to reality when she noticed a needle sticking out of her finger with a squeal._

_"Pay attention !" Once again she was scolded. The only time she ever felt free enough to breathe was with her brothers but even they were beginning to treat her differently, at first they started being more polite with her, well excepting Benjen who was too young to notice the difference, that was acceptable but now she was excluded from all the fun and locked away like a criminal so that she could be forced to become an acceptable lady. That was never going to happen._

_Yes, she could walk and talk the proper way, but she would always trip when her dresses were too long or eat the wrong thing at mealtimes. How was she supposed to know that eating steak was unladylike ? A foolish notion. And she always made her mistakes with grace which was surprising. All in all she was a fantastic student she was intellectual polite and she had a light airy manner when she made mistakes. The world couldn't see what was underneath though, she was desperate to escape her cage and she always had a rebuttal but she kept her mouth shut. It was only a matter of time before she snapped under the immense pressure and it would be all too soon._

_She knew what was coming when she was called to her fathers quarters. She was of age and waiting to be married off to the highest bidder, a ladies sole purpose in life._

_"Ah, there is my sweet Lyanna." Lord Rickard smiled at her motioning her to sit, they were alone in his vast cold chambers, the windows always open to let in the frozen air. Leanna was a winter babe, born of ice, she lived for the cold as she would like melt in the heat many claimed a girl as pale as her._

_"Father." She nodded with a nervous smile as she sat._

_"You know why you are here ?" He asked, "You've always been intuitive, it helps you cause your mischief." He added diffusing some of the tension, she nodded._

_"I believe so ... who is he father ?"_

_"You are to be betrothed to Robert Baratheon my dear." He looked for any signs given away in her face, she revealed nothing._

_"May I be excused ?" She remained calm, he just nodded. She stood and made her way to the door. "Lya." She stopped but did not turn. "You know that I love you, my little warrior." She walked fro the room closing the heavy wooden door slowly she would not show her anger or her fear, she would be stone strong and impenetrable._

_When safely in her own room Lyanna sank against the wall, her mind was screaming. Yes, he was comely a handsome youth and yes, his friendship with Ned would allow her to see her cherished brother. But that was just it, she would be moved south alone with a man she could not love knowing that he finds comfort in the arms of several other women. She had prayed for a man who would care for her as her father did her mother, they grew to love each other. Her household would be loveless and her children would not know the joy that came with a happy united family. This Baratheon she knew would make her life a misery, so full of himself she would have to pretend to love him, he could ruin her otherwise like his younger brother Stannis who hid his wife away from the world, they were just a few moons bound when he covered her existence. Leanna could not live in a cell smaller than this she was already half suffocated._

_Just before she was called for dinned she collected herself, locked away the pain and made herself presentable. For Winterfell and for my family I will do this, she repeated over in her mind a steady beat to hold in the tears._

Leanna jolted upright, she had fallen asleep in the saddle, it was a miracle that she had not fallen. The memories of her home would haunt her forever it seemed.


End file.
